Far Away Protector
by MilitaryWife
Summary: This story picks up where Season 6 leaves off at the winter dance. What is the future of Sean & Emma's relationship?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 1

The DJ announces the last song is about to be played. Emma knows last songs are always slow songs and looks around anxiously for Sean. Just as the slow song starts she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find she is facing Sean. "You didn't think I'd actually leave you standing in the middle of the dance floor all alone, did you Em?" Sean asked teasingly.

"Of course not. You always show up right when I need you" Emma replied.

They danced close as the last song played out. Emma rested her head on Sean's shoulder. It felt so good to be close to Sean. It has been a drama filled year. It all started when Sean showed up at Degrassi last fall, followed by him going to Jail, continued with J.T. Yorke's death and finally with her pregnancy scare. Now she had to deal with the fact that Sean would be leaving shortly for Basic Training in the military. She was so thankful to have Sean back in her life. She wouldn't of survived the year without him. Was this the end of their relationship? She owed it to Sean to give him a decision about their relationship. She could not send him off to 13 weeks of Bootcamp without him knowing whether or not she supported him and was in this for the long term. Emma had a lot to think about before he left.

As the song ended Emma looked in Sean's eyes and then whispered quietly in his ear "Thanks for the dance." Sean smiled and gently kissed her on the lips.

The dance was now over and it was time to go home. Sean and Emma went outside and found Sean's car in the parking lot. "Ready for me to take you home now Em or was there somewhere else you wanted to go?" Sean asked as Emma stared back at the main door of Degrassi High. Emma took a moment and closed her eyes and remembered the last dance of the evening, possibly their last dance together. She didn't realize how long she had them closed until Sean spoke again. "Em, earth to Emma. Where do you want to go?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him "I think I'd like to go home please". They got in the car and Sean drove her home.

There was something on Sean's mind from earlier in the night at the dance. He didn't want Emma to leave for the night without discussing what she had said a little further. There was so much going on in his mind with him leaving for Boot Camp in just two weeks. Emma had mentioned earlier in the night that maybe they shouldn't make any plans right now. His future life was going to be all about plans. In two weeks he was going to be owned by the military for 25 years. For 25 years he'd have someone else telling him what to wear, where to live and when to work. He needed to know if she was with him or not with him. He hoped she was with him. As they pulled on to Emma's street he slowed down and parked in front of her house. Though his brain told him to drop the subject, his heart told him otherwise. "Emma, I know this is a touchy subject, but we need to talk sometime soon. We need to talk about our future."

"I know Sean. That's what I've been thinking about this past hour. I can't make a decision right now. I need a few more days to think about everything and figure out what I'm going to do."

"I am completely okay with giving you a few days to think things over. I just want you to know that I love you now and that I have loved you since Grade 7. I may not have always been the best boyfriend in the past but I've really been trying to these past few months. In the end, I just want you to make a decision that is going to make you happy."

"Okay Sean. How about you pick me up here on Sunday afternoon. Say around 2pm. By then I will have made my decision." Emma leaned over and hugged Sean. They held each other close for a few minutes before releasing. Emma got out of the car and headed toward the door.

Sean rolled down his window and yelled "See you on Sunday Em" and then drove off. She waved goodbye as she watched his car pull around the corner out of sight. Emma sighed as she unlocked the door. She had two days to make a decision that could possibly affect the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 2

Sunday afternoon arrived quicker than Emma had expected. It was already 1:30pm and Sean was due to arrive in only half an hour. Emma paced around the room trying to decide what to wear as her best friend Manny Santos sat on the bed watching her. "Em, why are you freaking out and going all coo-coo bananas? This is Sean we're talking about. Remember him? The love of your life since Grade 7. What are you getting all worked up about."

Emma continued to pace as she pulled outfits out of her closet and flung the ones she considered possibilities on her bed. "Exactly. This is Sean we're talking about. Knowing that he's leaving me in two weeks for the army has stressed me out a bit. He's always leaving…first when he moved back to Wasega beach, then when he went to jail and now to the Army. I don't know if I can handle him leaving again." Emma sat down on the bed picking out two of the outfits out of the one she had chosen out."

Manny suggested that Emma choose the pink top with a pair of blue jeans. She remembered that Sean had commented to her that he loved when Emma wore that shirt. "Listen, I've been your best friend for a long time Emma. I've seen you when you've been up and I've seen you when you've been down.. No matter what you decide I'll be here for you. I just want you to think back over the past 6 years and remember when you've been happiest in your life. Was it when you were with Sean or was it when you were alone."

It only took Emma seconds to realize when she had been happiest in the last 6 years. Of course it was when Sean was by her side. She felt so safe and protected. That was half the reason she didn't know if she could handle him leaving. Who would protect her when he was away in boot camp and then doing his 6 months of training. Just then she heard Sean's car pull up outside. "He's here Manny. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime. Call me when you get back."

Emma grabbed her book bag and walked upstairs and went outside to meet Sean. She opened the door to his red Honda Civic, got in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Nice to see you Emma. What's with the book bag?" Sean asked nervously. "You aren't planning on skipping town or anything on me are you?"

"Of course not silly. It's a nice sunny winter day so I thought we'd go for a walk in the ravine. It's been a while since we've been out there and I figured it would be a good place to talk. I brought along some hats and mittens in case we get cold."

A walk in the ravine Sean thought. There were good and bad memories associated with the ravine. He remembered the day when he and Emma had went to collect garbage and ended up having a great makeout session until it was interrupted by someone passing by. The ravine also brought memories of her and Jay being together. With the good and bad memories lingering on his mind he really had no idea what Emma was going to tell him she decided.

They drove to the ravine and arrived approximately 10 minutes later. There were no other cars parked in the parking lot which wasn't surprising as it was the middle of March and still a bit cold for hanging out in the Ravine. They got out of the car and headed to the first trail they found. "Did you have anywhere in particular you wanted to walk today Emma" Sean asked.

"I brought along some hot chocolate in my thermos and a thick blanket and thought maybe we could have a winter picnic. I know just the spot. Follow me." Emma replied.

She raced up ahead on the trail teasing him to catch her. Sean, not being one to pass up a challenge, gave her a few seconds to get ahead and then started running. It didn't take long to catch up with her and before they knew it they were both out of breath.

Breathing heavily, Emma wished she had packed a large bottle of water rather than hot chocolate. Didn't look like she would be that cold at all. She looked around and then realized they were in the exact spot she wanted to be. This was the place that her and Sean had made out a few years ago. "We're here."

Sean remembered this spot. He also remembered they're make out session not realizing at the time that he would make the stupid decision to break up with her shortly after. Was that why she brought him hear? To break up with him in the spot that brought back memories of their last break up?


	3. Chapter 3

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 3

Emma took the blanket out of her book bag and spread it over the ground as the afternoon sun continued to shine. The snow had melted a couple of weeks ago but the ground was fairly solid as there had been a cold snap the last couple of days. She knew a winter picnic sounded like an odd idea but had really wanted to talk to Sean alone in a place where hopefully no one would interrupt them.

Sean helped Emma spread out the blanket and sat down in the middle of it and watched as she unpacked the rest of the contents of her book bag. She pulled out two empty paper cups and a thermos. She then pulled out a baggie full of trail mix and playfully threw it at Sean who almost missed catching it. "Hey you wouldn't happen to have any double bacon cheeseburgers in that book bag would you?" he asked.

"Not likely." Emma replied. He respected the fact that Emma chose to not eat meat. He just knew that was one thing that would never change about him. He loved cheeseburgers and steak and wasn't planning on giving them up anytime soon. He would however settle for the trail mix this afternoon. After all he should start thinking about eating healthier. He needed to have energy and be in shape for the military.

Emma poured the glasses of hot chocolate, passed one to Sean and sat down across from him. She hoped that she would have the courage to say everything she wanted to say to him. She looked at him before she spoke. He seemed a bit nervous today. She knew he had been through a lot in his life and was tougher on the outside than anyone else she knew. But she knew him on the inside as well. On the inside she knew he was nervous and scared of what today's conversation may bring.

She set down her cup of hot chocolate and moved closer to him so she was sitting directly in front of him. She placed her hands on his and looked him straight in the eye. His eyes were amazing. She decided she better speak before she lost the nerve to say what she was about to say.

"Sean, you know why we're here today. To talk about our future. Basically to decide if we're going to stay together or if we're going to go our separate ways." Sean looked down for a moment. It saddened him to even think of the possibility of breaking up. He looked back up at her and tried to be strong as she continued to speak. "I've had a few days to think about this. I'm going to be honest and say that when I first heard about your decision to join the military a few weeks ago I wasn't the least bit impressed. I was scared because I thought I was pregnant and the thought of you leaving was too much. Then I when found out I wasn't pregnant I just got selfish. I didn't want you to leave and if you decided to leave I didn't want to be with you. I thought how could I be with you if you were going to leave me again." Emma paused for a moment.

"Em, does this mean you want to break…." Emma interrupted Sean before he could say the final word. She saw a tear in his eyes. This was really getting to him.

"Sean, I have more to say. Right now I need you to listen and let me say everything on my mind." Sean nodded his head and Emma continued speaking. "After we left the dance Friday night I started thinking about how selfish I was being. You have always supported me with everything I have done. When I wanted to save the environment you spent your lunch hour out here at the Ravine picking up garbage even though it wasn't the coolest way you could be spending your lunch hour. When I give you a hard time about throwing things in the garbage that could have been recycled you never complain. I know the names they call me around school "Cause girl" and Jay's little nickname for me "Greenpeace" For a girl with those nicknames you would think I could be a little more supportive towards my boyfriend who decided to be patriotic and serve his country. All you've ever wanted is for me to be happy. Now it's your turn to be happy Sean and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. I don't want you to have to think back in a couple of months and wonder if you made the right decision by joining the military and leaving me behind. Does it suck that you are going to be going to boot camp in a couple of weeks and then after that have to do six months of training to become a mechanic with the army? Of course it does. It sucks knowing that you'll be miles away and I won't be able to hug or kiss you anytime I want. Will I continue to love you and support you while you start this journey, of course I will. Will I be here waiting for you when you come back? Of course I will. I love you Sean Cameron and I'm not about to let 9 months and a few hundred miles get in the middle of that."

A smile came across Sean's face as he took in everything Emma had just said to him. "Really Em, your in this for the long term?"

"Sure am hun!" Emma replied. Sean couldn't believe it! He was so happy with her decision to be apart of this new chapter in his life. He laid down on the blanket and pulled Emma down so she was lying next to him. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the forehead . Sean hoped they didn't have any interruptions while making out in the ravine this time.


	4. Chapter 4

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 4

Sean finished filling his duffle bag with the last of his things. He looked around his now empty apartment. He couldn't believe that two weeks had gone by so fast and that tomorrow morning he would be flying to Quebec to start his basic training. He was just about to lock up for the last time and head to Emma's house for the night when he heard the familiar rev of a car engine in his driveway. He walked outside and there was his best friend Jay getting out of his orange Honda civic.

"Well Seanie, you didn't really think you could leave town without saying bye to your best bud, did you?" Jay smirked. 

"Of course not Jay, I was just about to call you."

"So who am I going to get to work on cars with me while your gone to good old Quebec? Maybe if I'm lucky Alex will give me another shot." Jay said. Sean knew it was doubtful that Jay and his old girlfriend Alex would get back together. She had moved on and was already in another relationship. Plus she was starting university in the fall and most likely wouldn't want to be hanging around a troublemaker like Jay.

"I had a favour to ask you Jay. Something really important." Sean said with a serious tone in his voice. Jay nodded his head and listened to Sean. "With me being miles away I'm going to be a bit worried about Emma. I want to make sure she's safe and I was kind of wondering if you'd be able to watch out for her while I'm gone."

"I don't know Sean but last time I checked stalking was illegal. Not that I'm against doing illegal things. I'm just not sure my goal in life is to end up in the slammer anytime soon. No offense." Jay replied.

"I'm not asking you to stalk her stupid!" Sean slapped Jay in the back of the head and laughed. "I'm just asking that you be there for her if something happens and she gets in trouble. Like if her car breaks down and she's stranded in the middle of no where or some guy gives her trouble. I need to know that she will have someone to call who can come help her who is not miles away."

"Yeah, I think I could look after Greenpeace for ya while your gone." Jay said "I'm just kind of surprised you asked me. Especially with what happened between her and I in the ravine." Sean had tried to move past the thought of Jay and Emma hooking up in the ravine last year while he and her were broken up and he was living in Wasega beach. It took a while but Sean had forgiven both of them for what had happened. After all it wasn't like Sean and Emma were together at the time. He really couldn't expect her to sit around like a nun forever.

"I've decided to move on and not think about things that may have happened while I was gone last year. You're my best friend Jay and the only person I really trust with this."

"Well in that case you owe me Soldier." Jay replied with another smirk on his face.

"And how much or what exactly do I owe you?" Sean questioned.

"Oh, I think a 12 pack of beer when you come back to visit next time should cover it."

"Deal." replied Sean "Oh yeah, and thanks a lot man. I really appreciate it." They talked for a few minutes about cars and the shop where they both worked at. Sean noticed it was getting late and knew he should be heading over to Emma's for the night. They said their goodbyes and ended with a "man" hug. Sean got in his car and headed to Emma's house.


	5. Chapter 5

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 5

The bright morning sun shone through Emma's basement window. Sean slowly opened his eyes forgetting for a moment where he was. He looked over at Emma who was sleeping peacefully beside him. He was happy that her parents let them spend their last night together. Sean usually had to sleep on the couch if he stayed over but occasionally her parents would let that rule slide. Last night was an exception to the rule. He glanced over at the alarm clock which read 5:45am. He still had 15 minutes before they would need to get out of bed and get ready to head to the airport. He noticed Emma's cell phone laying on the night stand beside him. He slowly pulled his arm out from underneath her neck and reached over for it. He opened it up and added Jay's phone number in her cell phone's memory. He placed it back on the nightstand quietly. He looked back over at Emma who was still sleeping peacefully. He loved watching her sleep and would definitely miss that while he was gone. He knew though that going away would provide them with a better life and future than he would have been able to offer if he had stayed here working at the garage with Jay.

He let her sleep for a couple of more minutes then decided to it was time to wake her up. He ran his hand up her arm and slowly grazed her beautiful face with his fingers. She opened her eyes and groaned knowing it was still very early. "Good morning sunshine. It's time to wake up."

"Ok." Emma yawned still tired. They had stayed up late talking and didn't fall asleep until about 1:00am. They talked about the future and about what they'd do when he came home to visit. Sean had figured he'd probably get a 3 or 4 day weekend after being there for 6 weeks and was hoping to come home for a visit then. "Can we lay here together just for a few more minutes before we get up?" Emma asked.

"Sure can Em. I woke you up a couple of minutes early on purpose." Sean smiled at her. They lay together the next couple of minutes in each others arms just listening to each other breath. They didn't need to talk anymore. They just enjoyed their last few moments lying in bed together.

"Emma! Sean" Emma's mom yelled from the top of the basement stairs. "It's time to get up or we're going to be late." 

"We'll be up in a minute mom." Emma rose from the bed and headed to the bathroom. She put on a blue dress which was another one of Sean's favorite outfits. She brushed her hair the best she could and put on some makeup. She knew she should jump in the shower but figured they'd be late for the airport if she did.

While Emma was getting ready Sean got ready himself. He pulled a small box out of his duffle bag. It was a present for Emma. He had bought it earlier in the week but hadn't decided when the best time to give it to her was. He decided to hide it under the pillow and figured she'd find it sometime after he was gone. He hoped the present would put a smile on her face.

Sean, Emma, her brother Jack and her parents arrived at the airport at 7:00am. Sean's plane was to leave at 8:00am. They checked Sean's bags and headed to the passenger gate to all say their last goodbyes.

Sean hugged Mr. & Mrs. Simpson goodbye. He thanked them for the ride to the airport and everything that they had done for him the past few years. After Sean finished thanking them Mr. Simpson spoke up "Sean, Christine and I just wanted to let you know how proud we are of you. We're happy that you decided to go this route. It is going to be a great opportunity for you. Now we're going to take Jack back downstairs and let you guys have a couple of minutes alone. We'll meet you out at the car Emma. Take care Sean"

"So this is it." Emma said quietly.

"Afraid so. I'll be home in 6 weeks though for a visit and time is sure to fly by. It is your senior year of high school after all so I'm sure there will be lots of things at school to keep you busy. Plus I'm sure Manny will be excited to have some extra girl time with her since I won't be around to distract you. Though I must say I do enjoy distracting you" Sean smiled. He pulled her to him and held her close. He breathed in the honey vanilla scent from her hair. "Em, I do have on thing I need you to promise me before I leave."

"Anything Sean. What is it?" Emma asked.

"You have to promise me that if you are ever in any sort of trouble to call for help. I programmed a phone number in your cell this morning. It is listed under the name "Trouble." You need to promise me that you'll call it if your ever stranded or need protection."

"Who's number is it Sean?"

Sean hesitated. "That's not important Em. All that is important is that you promise me you will call that number if you need any type of help at all." Sean did not want to tell Emma that the phone number he gave her for an emergency was Jay's. Her and Jay were not on the best of terms after what happened between them in the Ravine last year. He thought if he told her it was Jay's number that she may not call it if she needed help. He needed to know that she'd be safe without him here with her and this was the only way he felt he could accomplish that. "Do you promise that you will call the number should you need help?"

"I promise Sean." 

The announcement for boarding the plane came over the loudspeaker. They kissed one last time before he left to go through the doors. She watched as he passed the airline attendant his ticket. He turned back around before and waved goodbye. She waved back and watched as he walked around the corner. She pulled herself together trying not to cry and headed outside to her parents car.


	6. Chapter 6

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 6

Manny Santos walked to Emma's house in the rain. She wasn't sure how her and Emma would spend the afternoon but figured Emma may need some company. Manny knocked on the door and after a few moments Mr. Simpson answered it. "Come in Manny. Emma's downstairs."

Manny made her way in the house and downstairs to Emma's bedroom. She found Emma sitting on her bed knitting. "I hope that's a new hat your knitting for me Emma. With all the extra time your going to have maybe you could knit me a scarf as well." Manny teased.

"Not funny Manny." Emma replied.

"Sorry Em, just trying to lighten the mood a little bit and try to cheer you up. I wish I could say it was a beautiful day outside and we could go for a walk or something but it's not. Looks like we're stuck in here for the day. Want to watch some girl movies and eat popcorn?" 

"That sounds like a plan."

Manny looked at Emma. She could tell that Emma had been crying recently which didn't surprise her. She knew that Emma would miss Sean but hated to see her friend like this. She knew it would be a long six weeks waiting for Sean to visit if she didn't get Emma out of this slump now. "Emma I understand you miss Sean. And I know it's only been a day since he's gone so I totally understand that you are still upset about this. I was just thinking time would go by much faster if you tried to not think about it for a while and have some fun. How about a pillow fight." Manny reached for a pillow that was lying on the floor and swung at Emma.

"Hey!" Emma shrieked. "You could've at least given me a few seconds warning." The girls both started laughing and Emma reached for her pillow to wack Manny back over the head. As Emma picked up the pillow she spotted a black rectangular box on the bed.

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked surprisingly. Manny surrendered her pillow and walked over to see what Emma was looking at. Emma picked up the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold chain with a heart locket on it. There was also a small folded piece of paper inside the rectangular box.

Emma unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "Though I may be miles away, I still wanted my heart to be next to yours. Since it wasn't physically possible I figured this was the next best thing. Miss you already. Love Sean."

"Aww Em, that was so sweet of him. Open up the locket are there any pictures inside it." Emma opened up the locket and was surprised to find two pictures inside, on on each side of the locket. The left hand side photo was the one taken on their first date in Grade 7. The right hand side photo was a picture taken at the winter dance just a few weeks earlier. She turned the locket over and found an engraving on the back. It was engraved "E&S forever". Emma put on the necklace and smiled. Though Sean may not have been there in that moment physically she felt him inside her heart. She knew know she would be okay for the next six weeks. She had something very special to remind her of him.

Manny could tell Emma's spirits had been lifted with the gift from Sean. "Ready for that girl movie now?" Manny asked.

"Not until we finish that pillow fight we started." Emma got up and started chasing Manny around the room. They hit each other with the pillows until they both ended up on the floor laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 7

Emma couldn't believe that six weeks had passed so quickly. Sean was due home tomorrow for a visit and she was very excited to see him. Emma had managed to keep herself busy with school work, student council and environment club over the past bit. She was proud of herself for keeping it together while Sean was gone. Of course she missed him terribly but tried to put it out of her mind while she concentrated on other things.

Emma had originally planned to stay in this evening and watch a movie. Manny had been bugging her all week to come with her to a party at Damien's house. Emma had been saying no all week but finally changed her mind this afternoon. After all, if Sean was home then they'd most likely go to the party together so she figured she might as well go out and have some fun. Plus the evening would pass quicker and she wanted time to go by as fast as possible so it could be tomorrow and Sean would be here.

Emma's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Manny. "Hello." Emma answered.

"Hey Em! Just wanted to let you know that I'm almost ready and will be over in about 10 minutes. Why don't you meet me outside."

"I'll be ready. See you then." Emma hung up the phone.

Emma finished getting ready and headed outside. At the top of the basement stairs she realized she had forgotten to put on the locket after she had gotten out of the shower. She went back down stairs and put on the necklace. Now she was ready and headed back up the stairs one more time and headed outside.

Manny was already outside waiting for her. They made casual small talk as they walked over to Damien's house. They both complimented each other on the outfits they had chosen for the party. Manny had decided to wear a short black skirt with a teal tank top and also wore big earrings. Emma wore a white button up sleeveless shirt and a jean skirt. Emma had decided against bringing her purse but luckily had enough room in her jean skirt pockets for her essentials. She never left home without her lipstick, cell phone and a bit of money.

They arrived at Damien's house where the party was definitely underway. You could hear the loud music from the street. They wondered how long it would be before the party was busted by the cops. They walked up the driveway and headed inside.

Inside the house they ran in to a lot of people they knew and a few they didn't. Damien attended Lakehurst (Degrassi's rival high school) so there were a mix of both students at the party. They spotted their friend Liberty in the kitchen and headed towards her.

"Hey Girls." Liberty said. "Want something to drink? I have lots of rum and coke here."

Emma didn't drink very often. Especially without Sean around. She decided that she might as well go for it. It was another thing to do to pass the time and make the evening go quicker. Manny and Emma told Liberty they were both up for some rum and coke. Liberty poured the glasses and handed to them. "If you girls want some more just help yourself. As for now I'm headed outside for a bit."

Manny and Emma headed back to the living room. There was good music playing at the party and they decided to start dancing. They continued dancing and drinking. Before Emma knew it she had finished off three glasses full glasses of rum and coke and was just about to go for her fourth. Emma started feeling the effects of the alcohol in her system. She looked over at Manny who appeared to be feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. They looked at each other and giggled. "Manny, I think I'm gonna go get another drink. You want me to get you another one as well." Emma asked as she noticed someone walking over to her out of the corner of her eye.

"I can fix another drink for you two." she heard a guy say. She turned around. She didn't recognize him as a student from Degrassi High. He looked a bit older than a high school student. He could possibly be a university student. Feeling no pain and not wanting to stop dancing, Emma agreed to let the cute stranger fix her drink and handed him her glass.

"How about you?" he asked Manny.

"Nah, I'm good for now." Manny replied setting down her glass. "Let's dance Emma. This is like my favourite song!"

Emma giggled at Manny. "You said that about the last six songs!"

Emma and Manny continued to dance and a few minutes later the stranger returned with Emma's drink. She continued to drink and dance but after a couple of minutes she started feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe she had drank more than she had realized.

"Em, I'm going outside for a few minutes to try to find Damien. I'll catch up with you later." Manny said.

Emma nodded and stood still for a couple of minutes. She couldn't get the dizzy feeling out of her body. While she looked around for an empty chair to sit down in for a minute the cute stranger approached her and spoke. "Not feeling well?" he asked.

"Actually I'm not. I think I need someone to sit down." Emma said. Just as she spoke the words she started to loose her balance. The cute stranger caught her and led her towards the upstairs. Her eyes began to close and she tried her best to keep them open. She wasn't sure what was happening.

The next time she opened her eyes she was in the dark. Her head still spinning she attempted to get up. She couldn't. One of her arms seemed to be tied to something. She could hear the music from the party blasting from downstairs. She wasn't sure what was going on but in her daze knew it couldn't be good. She had drank a lot more than 3 rum and cokes before and had never felt like this. She moved her untied arm around in the dark trying to figure out where she was. It appeared that she was on a bed but she was confused as to why she was tied up. Who tied her up? How was she going to get out of there?

Emma fought to keep her eyes opened. She moved her arm and it brushed against her locket. Then she remembered Sean and what he made her promise. If she was ever in trouble she needed to call the phone number he had given to her in case of emergencies. She wasn't sure if she was in an emergency situation but figured she probably needed some help if she seemed to be tied up and couldn't remember getting there.

Emma reached in her jean skirt pocket. Her cell phone was still there. She opened it up and scrolled through her phone book until she reached the listing "Trouble". She pressed send. Whoever that phone number belonged to she hoped they would answer.


	8. Chapter 8

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 8

Jay drove around Toronto aimlessly trying to find something to do for the evening. He had a busy day. He had worked late at the mechanic shop working on cars and hadn't gotten home until almost 8pm. By the time he ate supper and showered he was unable to get a hold of anyone to see what the plans were for the night. He knew that there was always a party going on somewhere so decided to drive around until he found one. He stopped at the liquor store, picked up a 6 pack, and headed back out on to the road.

He was just driving by Degrassi High as his phone rang. He looked down at the caller ID before answering it. He didn't recognize the number and a thought for a moment before answering it. Maybe it was the cute girl from his apartment building. He smiled and decided to answer it.

"Hello." Jay answered. He heard breathing and some music in the distant back ground but no one said anything back. "Hello?" he asked again.

"Ugghh….yeah, I'm here." Emma answered slowly. Her head began to hurt and she could not think straight. She had no idea who answered the phone but at this point didn't care as long as they came to help her out.

It took Jay a few moments to recognize the voice. It belonged to Greenpeace, Sean's girlfriend. 'Are you okay?" Jay asked. His heart started racing. He knew there had to be something wrong if she actually called him.

"I was at a party. And then I must've blacked out or something. Now I think I'm in an upstairs bedroom and one of my arms it tied to the bed. I can't get up. And…." Emma closed her eyes. The room was still felt like it was spinning even though she was in the dark.

"Emma! Who's party are you at? Where is the house?" Jay asked.

"Damien's party on Surrey Crescent." Emma answered. She heard someone walking up the stairs and up the hallway outside the door. Her heart began beating faster. The person outside the door was either there to help her or it was the person that had tied her up coming back. She feared it was the person that had tied her up.

"Someone's coming up the stairs." Emma whispered.

"Hold on Emma. I'll be there in 2 minutes. "

"I'll try." Emma said and the phone line went dead.

Jay put his car in the next gear and sped towards Surrey Crescent. He had been to Damien's house for a party last fall so was familiar with the area. He approached the house a couple of minutes later and there were cars parked everywhere and was unable to find a parking spot. He didn't care. He jumped out of his car and left it running in the middle of the street. He ran towards the front door knocking the people out of his way that had been congregating on the front lawn.


	9. Chapter 9

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 9

Emma tried to control her breathing as she heard the door knob turned. She was scared of what might happen next. She saw a shadow walk across the room and then she heard the click of the lamp switch. The light from the lamp was bright and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. She recognized the man standing over her. It was the cute stranger that had offered to fix her another drink earlier in the evening.

"Hey Darling." the stranger said with a smirk on his face.

Though Emma was very tired and dizzy she still had a bit of fight left in her. "What are you doing? Why did you tie me up? Let me go!" she yelled.

"Scream as loud as you want. No one can hear you with the music blasting downstairs." the stranger said calmly. It bothered Emma that he seemed so calm. He also seemed very arrogant almost like he had done this before.

"What do you want with me?" Emma asked. He sat down beside her on the bed and stroked his fingers through her hair. Emma's body froze. Tears welled up in her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to try to do to her.

She took her free hand and attempted to slap the stranger. The stranger was much stronger than her and caught her hand before she was able to hit him. "It looks like your going to be a difficult one for me. I must have not put enough of the drug in your drink. You should be completely knocked out by now and wouldn't be able to fight me back. So instead I guess I will have to tie up your free hand." Emma tried to squirm to free her hand but he was stronger and did not let go of his grip. He grabbed a piece of rope out of pocket and tied up her free hand. She tried to scream again but he covered her mouth with his hand. He then reached on the nightstand and grabbed a roll of duck tape and covered her mouth.

Emma was so scared. She prayed that someone would come in soon and stop the stranger from hurting her. Her head got heavy again and she could not hold it up any longer. She blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

Chapter 10

The stranger was happy that Emma had finally conked out. It would make what he wanted to do next so much easier if she wasn't trying to fight him. It was time for him to make his move. He got on the bed and started to move in on her.

The bedroom door burst open and the lights turned on. "Get away from her!" Jay yelled and ran towards the bed. He took the stranger and grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. Though the stranger was a good few inches taller than him and probably 50 pounds heavier, Jay's adrenaline was running and he felt invincible.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend?" the stranger asked as Jay held him up against the wall. 

"No I'm not her boyfriend. If her boyfriend was here you wouldn't of gotten a word out of your mouth before he knocked you out." Jay clenched his fist and swung at the strangers head. He got a good shot at the side of his head. He continued to hit him until he felt the strangers body go limp and fall to the floor.

The commotion from the upstairs bedroom had been heard by some of the people from the party. Manny was back inside now and realized she hadn't seen Emma in almost an hour. She scanned the room and couldn't see her anywhere. She ran to get ahead of the other people to see what was going on upstairs. She hoped it had nothing to do with Emma.

Manny ran into the bedroom and couldn't believe what she saw. Emma was passed out on the bed tied up with duck tape over her mouth. There was a stranger lying on the floor with Jay standing over top of him. Her mouth dropped. She tried to speak. "What's going on in here…what happened." 

Jay interrupted her before she could ask anything else. "Call 911 Manny!" Manny just stared trying to take it all in. He yelled again. "Call 911!" Manny shook her head and focused back on what Jay was saying. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911.

The sirens from the cop car jolted Emma awake. She looked around the room. Manny was sitting beside her on the bed holding her hand. Manny had untied them. She saw Jay in the corner making sure the stranger didn't make any sudden moves. Manny was in tears because she was scared of what had just happened to Emma. In moments the cops were upstairs in the bedroom arresting the stranger. Jay followed them outside to give them his statement. Ambulance attendant helped her take the duck tape off her mouth and put her on a stretcher and led her downstairs. Manny followed behind them.

Most of the people that had been at the party had scattered. There were still a couple of cop cars in the driveway along with the ambulance out on the street. Emma spotted Jay sitting on the back of the ambulance with an attendant wrapping up his hand. Emma was still a bit hazy from the alcohol and drugs in her system. She was surprised that Jay had been the one to save her. He was the last person she expected to help her out as they had never really gotten along.

The ambulance attendant reached the ambulance with the stretcher. Jay stood up and moved out of the way so they could put the stretcher on the back of the ambulance. Manny joined Emma in the back of the ambulance. Jay started to walk away.

"Jay?" Emma called our from inside the ambulance. Jay turned around and walked back towards it.

"Yeah, Greenpeace?" Jay replied.

"Thanks." Emma answered. Jay knew it would've been hard for Emma to thank him but was happy that she did. They spent so much time bickering that Jay knew it was hard for Emma to ask for help from him. He was Sean's best friend and he couldn't let anything happen to Emma while he was gone. Sean was like family. That is why he agreed to watch out for her in the first place.

The ambulance pulled out and headed towards the hospital. Jay got in his car and closed the door. He sat there for a few minutes deciding what to do next. He obviously didn't feel like finding a party anymore. With his 6 pack still in the trunk he decided to go back home and start drinking. He was going to need a couple of beer in him before he called Sean to tell him what had happened tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 11

Jay unlocked his door and headed towards the living room. He set his 6 pack on the coffee table and fell onto the couch. Wow, what a night. Jay had been out driving around looking for a party. He hadn't been expecting to save his best friend's girl. He opened his first beer, brought it to his mouth and took a sip out of it.

He took some time and thought back to when he and Sean first started hanging out. He met Sean at Degrassi High's auto shop class. Sean knew a lot about cars. Jay figured Sean knew more about them than him but was planning on admitting that to Sean anytime soon. He remembered the time he drove Sean, Ellie & Emma to Wasega beach the day after Rick had died. He knew Sean had a lot going through his mind after seeing Emma with a gun to her head and saving her by trying to get the gun away from Rick and shooting him in the process. Yes, Sean had been through a lot in his life and though from the outside people may say that Sean and Jay were the same, he knew they weren't. People looked at the two of them and called them troublemakers and didn't expect them to go anywhere in life. Sean was different. He appeared to have the bad boy image but always ended up doing the right thing. Sean had a good heart. Sean managed to still be with Emma after 6 years and everything the two of them had been through in between. Now Sean was in the military looking to get a better job and be able to provide for Emma in the future. Jay wished he was a bit more like Sean. Jay was selfish and usually only looked out for himself. But once in a while he knew he could surprise people and do the right thing.

He turned on the TV and stared at it while he finished a couple of more beer. He looked at the clock and it read 3:30am. Jay yawned. He knew he had a phone call to make before he headed to bed.

He picked up his phone and dialed Sean's cell phone number. It only rang twice before Sean answered. "Hello?" Sean asked sleepily.

"Hey Seanie. It's Jay. Where are you at?" Jay asked.

"I'm on the bus man. It gets in the station in a couple of hours. What time is it?"

"3:30 in the morning."

"Why are you calling me so late? I'm trying to catch a few zzz's before arriving in T.O." Sean said.

"There's something I got to tell you.." Jay said. He told Sean the entire story of what had happened that evening at Damien's house. He told him how the stranger was now in jail but assured him that he didn't think the stranger had gotten a chance to do anything with Emma before Jay had arrived.

Sean was wide awake now. He couldn't believe Emma had been attacked. He was worried about her. He hoped she was okay . "Is she home now Jay?" Sean asked.

"No, they said they were going to keep her in the hospital for the night. I thought I'd let you know what was going on so you could go head there as soon as arrive in Toronto." Jay said. They talked for a while longer about how Sean had made out at his first six weeks of basic training. They also chatted about the mechanic shop and the new girl that Jay had his eye on.

Before Jay knew it was almost 4:30am and all of his beer were gone. It was definitely time for bed. "I should get going Sean. Can't stay awake any longer."

"Okay Man. I'll catch up with you later tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 12

The bus arrived at the bus station on time at 6am. Sean hurried to the front of the bus to get off. He waited outside for his luggage and jumped in the first cab he could find.

He arrived at the hospital where Emma was staying fifteen minutes later. He grabbed his large duffle bag out of the backseat of the cab. He rushed in the main door and headed straight to the nurses station.

He took a moment to catch his breath and said to the nurse on duty "I'm looking for Emma Nelson. What room is she in?" The nurse went to her computer and looked up the name. After a few moments she informed Sean that Emma was in room 415 and gave him directions on how to get there. He thanked the nurse and headed down the hallway toward Emma's room.

Outside Emma's room sat Manny and Emma's parents. "Sean!" Manny said excitedly as she ran up the hallway to meet him and give him a hug. "I'm so happy your finally home. How did you know we were here?" Manny asked.

"I got a phone call from Jay while I was on the bus. I got here as soon as I could." Sean replied. "How is she doing?"

Emma's mom informed Sean that Emma was sleeping right now and might be for a couple of more hours. She told him that the doctor suspected that she had been slipped the drug called Ectasey and that the only thing they could do now was let her sleep it off. She told Sean that the doctor expected that Emma would be fine physically but emotionally might need some help for a little while.

"Is it okay if I go in there?" Sean asked. "I'd like to be there with her when she wakes up."

"I think that would be fine Sean. We'll be out here should you need anything. Let us know when she's awake so we can go in and talk to her as well." Emma's mom said.

Sean opened the hospital room door quietly and headed over to her hospital bed. Emma was sound asleep. There was a light on in the corner of the room which kept it from being completely dark. Sean stood beside the bed and softly ran his fingers over Emma's hand. She stirred but did not wake up. He slid in beside her on the hospital bed. He put his arms around her and held her close. He smelled her hair. She still had the same honey vanilla shampoo scent. He had missed that smell while he was away. He had missed her more. It didn't bother him that it may take a couple of hours for her to wake up. He was happy to be able to lie beside her and just hold her. He yawned. He hadn't gotten much sleep on the bus and was quite tired. Before he knew it he was asleep as well.

A small groaning woke Sean up. He looked over and saw Emma slowly open her eyes. She looked over at him and wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if he was really there beside her. "Sean?" she asked. "Is that really you or am I dreaming?"

He leaned over and gently kissed her lips. "Good morning Sunshine." he said softly. "It's really me Em."

He gave her a hug and held her tight until she spoke again. "I don't feel very well. I'm a bit fuzzy on the details but I think something bad happened last night. I was at Damien's party and then I felt a bit funny. I think someone tried to attack me. I'm not sure of all the details." Emma said.

"It's okay Em. Jay filled me on everything." Sean said as he ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"He saved me last night, didn't he Sean. That's whose number you gave me to call in case I was in trouble." Emma said.

"It was Jay who saved you. He called me this morning while I was on the bus and told me the whole story. I'm glad he saved you Em but I'm sorry I wasn't here to protect you myself. I feel so bad that I wasn't here for you last night Em." Sean's eyes glossed over as he talked to her. He didn't want anything bad to ever happen to her. A million what ifs had ran through his mind. What if he had came home yesterday instead of today. What if he had called her before she went to the party and talked to her on the phone all evening long. Maybe then she wouldn't have went and would've been safe. What if he had never joined the army at all.

Emma looked at Sean. She knew he felt responsible for this happening to her. It wasn't his fault at all and she had to let him know that. "Sean, I know you feel bad about what happened to me. You have to know that this wasn't your fault and that you couldn't of prevented it. I know you feel bad that you are so far away and that you feel like you can't protect me. The truth is you are my far away protector. Last night when I was in trouble my arm hit the locket and I remembered the promise I made to you. Even though you couldn't be here with me you found someone else to make sure I was okay. You still protected me even though you were miles away. Only another few months and we'll be together again. Until then let's just make the most of the few days we have together before you have to go back. I want the time we spend together to be happy. I don't want you to be upset about what happened."

Sean took in what Emma had to say. "Okay. I think I can do that." They spent the next few minutes snuggling before Sean went out to get her parents and Manny. Manny and Emma's parents came in and they talked to Emma.


	13. Chapter 13

-1DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS

CHAPTER 13

A couple of hours later, after a few tests and the a complete check over by the doctor, Emma was released from the hospital. The doctor told her that she may continue to feel a bit woozy over the next day or so and also gave her the name and phone number of a good counsellor who specialized in talking to people who had been attacked.

Emma felt much better just knowing Sean would be with her the next couple of days. They had already planned that they would rent a few movies and go for another picnic at the ravine. Sean was also scheduled to be at Degrassi High at lunch hour on Monday with a recruiter from the armed forces to answer any questions any students had about joining the military. She was happy that Sean was proud of what he had accomplished so far.

After a late lunch at home Sean informed her that he had to go out for a little bit. "Where are you headed to Sean?" Emma asked.

"I told Jay I'd stop by for a few minutes while I was home. I figured now was a good time and then afterwards we'd have the rest of the weekend to ourselves."

"I think that's a great idea." She got out of her chair and stood next to Sean by the door as he was getting his boots on. "Drive Safe." she said and added "I love you Sean Cameron."

"I love you too Miss Emma Nelson." They smiled at each other and kissed goodbye.

A few minutes later Sean arrived at Jay's apartment. He knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Jay yelled from inside the apartment.

"Only your best bud." Sean said back as he opened the door and entered the apartment.

Jay was laying on the couch. It looked as though he had passed out there from the night before. Sean noticed the empty beer cans on the coffee table. "What time is it?" Jay asked.

"3:30 in the afternoon." Sean replied.

"Wow, I didn't realize I slept so late." Jay sat up and moved over to make some room for Sean to sit down on the couch as well.

"Jay, I wanted to come over and say thank you for everything you did last night to help Emma out. It was nice to know that you were there for her when I couldn't be."

"No sweat Soldier." Jay smirked "Just a typical day in the life of Jay Hogart. Go to work, come home, eat supper and save a pretty girl. You know, the usual"

"Soldier, huh? I think I liked when you called me Seanie better. Gonna give up the soldier nickname and go back to calling me Seanie." Sean asked.

"Not a chance soldier. Oh and by the way, you owe me."

"Owe you?" Sean said. "Oh that's right you wanted a 12 pack of beer the next time I came back to visit."

"Well after the work I did last night and now that my hand is a bit messed up from knocking out that guy I'd say you owe me more than a 12 pack."

Sean thought for a moment. What else could he give Jay. He had already said thank you. Then it came to him. "How about 24 beer? Would that make us even."

"You got a deal." Jay said and extended his hand for Sean to shake on it. Sean laughed and shook Jay's hand.


End file.
